


A hot afternoon

by Biclexual1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Clarke Griffin, F/F, Light BDSM, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biclexual1/pseuds/Biclexual1
Summary: What the f-?” Lexa barely stopped herself cursing. “What the hell?”The picture was a petite girl with tattoos and an aggressive looking dark dildo jutting from her pelvis. She wore a harness on her hips which seemed to anchor the silicone phallus.Clarke was amused by how much she’d shocked Lexa.“That’s what I want Lexie! We’re buying one of those bad boys!” She leaned in close to whisper, “then I can fuck you silly.”





	A hot afternoon

Clarke and Lexa were having a girly weekend in London. Clarke had booked an urban-chic Airbnb and train tickets, Lexa just had to pack a bag and turn up at the station!

They spent the morning exploring Camden market. Amid the bustle of leather goods and clothes, the jewellery stalls had drawn Clarke like a magpie. She’d treated herself to some dainty new rings, and Lexa bought her a pretty silver bracelet which emphasised her fine-boned frame.

Late morning, when they were browsing leather corsets at a steampunk stall, Clarke got the idea to visit Soho next.

“Let’s grab something to eat, then go shopping for sex toys!”

Both girls giggled, but Lexa blushed. “Really? Won’t it be sleazy? I’d rather get that stuff online, where we can read the reviews.”

“But we’ve got nothing to play with this weekend!”

Clarke was persuasive, letting her hand rest on the dip at the base of her girlfriend’s spine, nails teasing under the edge of Lexa’s t-shirt.

“Please Lexie? Anyway, I’ve already read lots of reviews. I found some great bloggers who are bi-sexual, so I’ve made a list of what I’d like us to try.”

Lexa thrilled to Clarke’s subtle teasing touches, melting at the use of her pet name, ‘Lexie’. Their relationship was new. So far their sex play had been limited to lips and tongues and fingers. Of course, each girl had a vibrator, Lexa’s was tiny with an angled tip for pinpoint clitoral stimulation. Clarke’s was more girthy with a curve to reach her g-spot, but she’d left it at home.

“It makes sense,” Lexa pretended to be thoughtful. “Okay – lets!”

As Clarke hugged her close and kissed her, fizzy with delight, Lexa felt she’d played that quite successfully!

On the journey to Soho Clarke shared her new knowledge about vibrators and dildos, body-safe materials and lube.

“That’s why I didn’t bring my vibrator – it’s no good – I need to get one with the silicone coating.” She scrolled through the pages of reviews she’d saved on her phone. “Look at this; I love this image!” Holding the screen so Lexa could see.

“What the f-?” Lexa barely stopped herself cursing. “What the hell?”

The picture was a petite girl with tattoos and an aggressive looking dark dildo jutting from her pelvis. She wore a harness on her hips which seemed to anchor the silicone phallus.

Clarke was amused by how much she’d shocked Lexa.

“That’s what I want Lexie! We’re buying one of those bad boys!” She leaned in close to whisper, “then I can fuck you silly.”

The gush of moisture to Lexa ’s pussy was instant, like Pavlov’s dogs’ response, she positively drooled when Clarke got dominant with her.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my greedy slut,” Clarke said proudly, pinching Lexa’s nipple, causing her to bite her lip and close her eyes with bliss.

“I hope your knickers aren’t wet. Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you!” Clarke’s look was stern, which didn’t help at all. Lexa gazed back helplessly, hoping not to be discovered.

“Open your legs.”

Lexa daren’t argue, so she parted her knees, feeling the prickle of the plush bus seat against her upper thighs. Clarke slipped a hand under the hem of her short skirt and insinuated a slender finger inside her girlfriend’s gusset. Her eyes glinted on discovering she was right, so she probed and teased a moment before withdrawing it, ostentatiously smelling its spicy tang before sucking it clean.

Lexa was burning up with equal measures of shame and desire. She couldn’t look round but hoped the scattering of passengers on the bus were not watching their antics.

“If you’re so turned on by the idea of this strap-on dildo,” Clarke announced, “you should be the one to buy it!”

Lexa’s eyes went wide with horror. At their stop, Clarke nudged her to get off the bus. Lexa tugged her skirt to cover herself, but when they alighted on the pavement, she wailed.

“I can’t! I don’t know anything about them! You’ve done the research. I’ll buy the wrong thing!”

“This is your punishment Lexie.” Clarke stared at her meaningfully. “I’ll come with you, but stay silent. Get an assistant to help, to give you advice.” Her look was firm, from experience Lexa knew she wouldn’t budge.

They wandered around Soho, passing the first two shops without venturing in, Lexa declared they looked old fashioned and creepy. When they got to a third, which had mannequins in fetish lingerie displayed in the window, she nearly bottled it again, but Clarke got tough!

“My darling girl, I’d rather spend this afternoon having endless kinky sex with you, than trudge from shop to shop. Just bite the bullet and get in there!” She gave Lexa a little push.  
“I can’t wait to use a strap-on to give you the ride of your life! I’m gonna make you squeal!”

So saying, she kissed Lexa’s lips, teasingly, twining her tongue around her girlfriend’s while holding her chin possessively. Lexa melted into her arms, compliant and dreamy, looking as if she was in a trance when they came up for air.

Entering the sex shop, Lexa kept her gaze straight ahead. Nervous to catch the eye of other punters, she headed directly for the sales desk at the centre of the shop. There was a guy serving, and a girl in her twenties, both had plenty of ink on display, and the guy wore stretchers in his ears, studs and rings decorated his lips and nose. The girl had half pink half purple hair, divided by her centre parting, which she wore in two buns like Princess Leia.

She looked up as Lexa approached and gave a wide, welcoming smile. Putting some sass into her hips, Lexa moved to the counter.

“Can you help me? I want to buy …. Err … A strap-on but I don’t know what to look for.” She coloured with embarrassment, but it made her look cute.

“No problem, let me show you what we have.” The assistant spoke with a lisp, possibly because her tongue was pierced.

She produced two black boxes, one glossy one matt, removing their contents to demonstrate the difference. One was made up of hip and leg straps (like the photo on the blog). A triangular panel worn at the front had a hole which accommodated the dildo. The other looked like a pair of pants with a hole in the groin region through which the dildo would protrude.

Lexa glanced over her shoulder at Clarke, who didn’t say a word but whose eyes honed in on the strappy one.

“What do most people buy?” Lexa chirped in her most flirtatious voice, twirling a strand of brunette hair around her finger.

“Well Sweetie, it’s all personal taste, but we sell a few more of these,” the salesgirl patted the harness version, “than the underpants style because these adjust to body size.” She demonstrated how the strap length adjusted while Lexa hung on her words.

“OK, I’ll probably take that one. What sort of dildo goes with it?”

“That’s the beauty of these; almost any fits as long as it has a flared base. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t think I want anything too big!” Lexa giggled, blushing again.

“Do you want it lifelike or fantasy?”

When Lexa looked at her blankly, the sales assistant explained there was a wealth of dildos which took the form of non-phallic shapes.

“Tentacles are very popular.”

Lexa threw another look in Clarke ’s direction and saw her subtly shaking her head.

“Maybe further down the line, but as a beginner, I’ll stick to a realistic shape.”

“Great!” said the girl, as she headed off down one of the aisles of the shop, returning quickly with several boxes stacked precariously in her arms. “You can always be adventurous with the colour.”

She wasn’t wrong! She showed Lexa a vast range of crazy colours other than real flesh looking versions.

Admiring them all, Lexa bantered coquettishly with the assistant to get her own back on Clarke for trying to embarrass her. When she flicked her eyes to her girlfriend, she saw her patience was wearing thin.

“The black” Clarke mouthed.

“I think I’ll take the black one,” Lexa stated, “and some lube please.” She gave Clarke a challenging look.

“I suggest one of these,” the assistant pointed a cerise nail at a display of clear bottles and tubes, “they’re all water based so they won’t damage the silicone of your dildo.”

While she re-boxed the harness and the jet black phallus, Lexa selected a lube.

“As you’ve spent over £40, you’re entitled to a free gift.” said the salesgirl as she gestured to a display of cock rings, adhesive nipple jewellery and jokey keyrings.

Clarke reached past Lexa and selected a packet containing starbursts of rhinestones for decorating nipples.

“We’ll take these,” she said. Immediately Lexa felt put back in her place.

Clarke stepped forward to present her credit card, so when the transaction was rung up the assistant handed the bag to Clarke. Thanking her, they left the shop. Once outside Lexa burst out in giggles and Clarke joined her.

“Let’s get back to our room! I’m excited to try this out!” Clarke exclaimed, draping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. They headed for the nearest underground station.

They felt quite giddy with excitement when they got back to their Airbnb. Stripping off their clothes they headed into the large shower. It was a large chrome head over a bath, so not too much room for two, but they enjoyed soaping each other, slippery hands stroking and teasing between legs and around breasts, they spread the fragranced suds over their glossy skin.

Clarke got out first, wanting to get the harness adjusted to fit, she left Lexa in the shower to shave her legs and her mound. It was a delicate task and Lexa was glad Clarke wasn’t there to distract her, it was much easier to complete if her lips weren’t puffy with desire. Afterwards, she patted her skin dry. She smoothed her new lemon verbena lotion over her skin. Rubbing it up her shins and thighs, it released its citrusy fragrance. She had to exert strong self-control not to tease and touch her pussy folds. Smearing lotion around the orbs of her breasts caused her nipples to tingle to alert little points.

In the bedroom Clarke had morphed into her dominant role – her hair was plaited tightly, and she’d prepared ropes, so a loop was fixed at each corner of the bed. She guided Lexa, who wore just black stockings and a lace suspender belt to lie down, then, instructing her to spread her legs and raise her arms, Clarke fastened a loose loop over each wrist and ankle. Stepping into the straps of the harness, she tightened it, so it rested securely around her hips.

“How does it feel Clarke?” Lexa asked, “it looks funny!” And she giggled.

Looking down on it, Clarke realised it didn’t feel funny; rather it felt empowering. Instead of answering she slowly stroked her hand up and down the glossy black shaft, savouring its hardness. This tapped into her masterful persona, she felt in control. Its chill, smooth texture and heft made her feel another weapon had been added to her sexy arsenal.

Clarke rose and strolled around the bed, her eyes never leaving lexa prone body. She knew Lexa was watching her with fascination.

“I’ll take this slowly Lexie, but don’t doubt I am in control.” Her voice was steady, measured and she grasped her lover’s chin and raised it to ravage her mouth.

“You will address me as Sir.”

Lexa tried to laugh, but Clarke had swagger now, she was in control. Gripping her neck she went in for a tongue-tangling kiss, leaving Lexa gasping with desire. Clarke used nails and elegant fingers to tease and claw at her sub, the sensitive rib area and her underboob. Tied as she was Lexa couldn’t defend herself or resist, but this is what she liked. Soon she was sighing and straining towards Clarke’s fingertips, not away from them, the writhe of her body making her legs spread wider as her hips undulated in pleasure.

Clarke bent her head to lave Lexa ’s pert nipple.

“Remember the rules Lexie. You cannot come without my permission.” Clarke locked eyes with her. “And I intend to make you beg for it.” She leaned over her to run the tip of her hard, black appendage around the sensitive tip of the other breast.

Lexa strained frustratedly against her bonds.

“I’m gonna fuck you good, little one!” Clarke’s voice held a rasp of lust.

She covered Lexa’s mouth with her hand. “Not a word from you, except to beg,” Clarke growled as she straddled Lexa’s hips.

Lexa bit her lip with suppressed desire, writhing as Clarke continued to tease her body with ‘Mr Black’. Sucking and biting her nipples, waking every nerve ending in Lexa’s erogenous zones until they were clamouring for attention. Clarke revealed in her newfound dominant side.

Kneeling between Lexa’s spread legs, Clarke could smell her desire building. She admired the smooth, swollen folds of her plaything’s pussy. Kissing her way down Lexa’s torso, she’d become aware of a lemony fragrance which now mingled with the sexy smell of their arousal.

Clarke’s pussy throbbed in tandem with her girlfriend’s as she made a big show of oozing clear lube over her polished black shaft. She coated it liberally, loving how horny it felt to wank herself like a guy. Lexa’s eyes were wide, watching in fascination, before fluttering closed with bliss as Clarke began to anoint her pussy with more cold lube.

“Are you ready for this Lexie?” Clarke crooned, smoothing the slippery lotion around the clit, which already stood proud from the engorged lips of Lexa’s labia.

“I’m big darling, I hope you’ll be able to take all of me!” So saying, she slipped one finger, then two between Lexa’s lips and commenced sliding them in and out, making the bound girl groan low and deep.

Clarke trailed her goopy fingers from Lexa’s perineum up the length of her slit to tease her throbbing clit. It strained for attention, so Clarke tapped on it fast, making Lexa thrash her head and bear down with her hips.

“I think you’re ready, Lexie. You’re acting slutty, like a bitch on heat.”

Moving up her lover’s prone body, Clarke hovered the dildo above Lexa’s entrance, before dipping her hips a fraction to slot it in.

Lexa groaned, telling Clarke she’d hit her mark. Still, she took things slowly, allowing Lexa to savour Mr Black’s size. Withdrawing on a final thrust she made gentle, teasing forays hoping to stimulate and tantalise her sensitive entrance with the dildo’s widest part. Lexa panted and groaned with pleasure, so Clarke pressed a little deeper. The look of surprise in Lexa’s eyes was a reward in itself.

“O Lexie, you little sexpot, I fucking love ploughing you with this bad boy!”

Clarke’s voice was gruff with surging adrenaline. This was pressing all her sexy buttons. Erogenous zones were throbbing while her body twanged like a bowstring as she struggled to perfect the tilt and scoop which emulated a guy’s thrust technique. She grasped Lexa’s throat dominantly, teasing her with the subtlest breath control.

Behind her black bra, Clarke’s nipples strained, rock hard, tight and aching with desire. This was fuelled by Lexa’s breathy gasps of aroused delight. Clarke rocking halfway in was driving Lexa to scale the rocky face of her climax like a creature possessed.

Tiring slightly from thrusting, Clarke changed position, clasping Lexa from behind. She raised her out of her rope bindings to penetrate from the rear, in a spoons position.

“Come for me Lexie, make yourself come!” Clarke commanded.

Lexa’s fingers flew to her juicy pussy to rub and stimulate. She tormented her swollen clit in time with Clarke’s thrusts with the hard black dildo. Clarke pounded into her, while she bucked and groaned, chasing her orgasmic release like a greyhound closing on a hare.

“If you don’t come now Lexie, there’ll be no more orgasms allowed this weekend!”

Clarke’s urging, stern words made Lexa’s pussy throb with desperation. Pinching her nipple and grasping her breast tipped her over so with yelps and whoops of release a gushing orgasm broke. Lexa came noisily, clutching and pulsing against the hard silicone invading her pussy. As those throbs and twitches ebbed away, Lexa’s breathing settled, and she sighed with ecstasy.

Embracing her, Clarke allowed Lexa some moments to savour the aftershocks of her climax, before gently withdrawing Mr Black. Then she raised herself up onto her knees and presented the menacing black strap-on to her lover’s face.

“Thank Mr Black for the resounding fuck he just gave you!”

Blissed out and submissive, Lexa happily kissed the silicone phallus on its tip.

“Worship me Lexie,” Clarke commanded, her dominance broke the surface once more.

Lexa opened her mouth and licked the dildo, tasting the flavour of her pussy which coated it. Clarke slapped her on either cheek with Mr Black while Lexa kissed and sucked him in submission.

The two girls embraced and rolled together, kissing and murmuring endearments.

“You looked so beautiful, Lexie, spread out beneath me. So vulnerable. Wearing this makes me feel so kick-ass dominant!”

“I know, I loved it. You’ve never bossed me about so much, but I couldn’t get enough!”

They kissed deeply, and Clarke detected the taste of Lexa’s pussy on her tongue.

“But what about you? Don’t you want to come?” Lexa gazes steadily at Clarke

“I do! I’m so fucking horny right now!”

“Show me – I want to see you come.”

So Clarke took off the harness and detached Mr Black from the front panel then spread her legs. She stoked the fire in her pussy by teasing her clit and plundering her hole with its shiny hardness. Driving the dildo between her glossy wet folds, in only a few frantic thrusts she was coming. Hard. Bearing down on the unforgiving shaft of the black phallus, Clarke ground out the climax she’d surely earned.


End file.
